Dragon Quest V: Ace's Journey 'N'
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: The continuation of Ace's Journey. After much time searching through the feelings in his heart, Ace has chosen the girl he wishes to marry. What will his life be like with her? Will he find his mother? Find out, in Ace's Journey 'N'. Chapter three is up.
1. A promise kept

**Okay, happy holidays again. Man, third time, last time. I don't like Triple Posting Days, but hey, I do what I gotta do…**

**First off, I am still on vacation. Just making that abundantly clear, okay? This is a quick little thing, I don't do it often. Second, I chose this version because this is the pairing I like the most. Something in my heart says that this girl is the best choice of the three. Third, I will probably end up doing postings for the other girls, though that's just what I **_**hope**_** to do. Whether or not I can manage, remains to be seen. Lastly, this is where my artistic license really takes hold for a bit. Something I personally believe could be done with this spell, and a few ideas just to have some fun and add some filler to move it along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Dragon Quest series. That honor belongs to Square Enix, the greatest RPG makers ever.  
…**

Nera blushed deeply as I held my right hand out to her. She slowly raised her hand and gently placed it in my palm.

"You, you're sure, that you love, me?" She asked quietly. I smiled and nodded. She blushed even deeper as Debora scoffed.

"I should have known you weren't man enough for me." She said. "Oh well, at least now Nera won't be so dang lonely." She walked away as Nera blushed. Bianca smiled as Mr. Briscoletti walked over to me. "I'm out of here." She walked up the steps as Mr. Briscoletti looked at me.

"You're completely sure Milliardo?" Bianca asked. I nodded and looked at her.

"You're my best friend Bianca." I said. "But, my feelings for you just don't go any farther than that." She waved with her left hand.

"It's okay." She said. "I've still got my best friend, and that's enough for me." She put her right hand on my left shoulder as Nera blushed. "You'll always be like a brother to me." I smiled wider.

"Thanks Bianca." I said. I looked at Nera.

"So, you are going to marry my little Nera then." Mr. Briscoletti said. "I had a feeling about you two." He patted my back and I was moved forward slightly, pressing up against Nera, making her blush deeper. "Now all that remains are the plans for the wedding, and I have big news." We all looked at him. "I knew you'd be back soon, so I went ahead and got everything ready, sending my fastest men to take care of everything. All that remains is getting ready." Nera and I nodded while Bianca smiled. "We have the dress, and Nera, you should hurry and get into it." She moved her hand from mine as a maid walked over. I stepped to the side and turned as she took Nera's hand.

"Right this way Miss Nera." She said. "Or should I say Mrs.?" Nera blushed deeper as the maid led her toward the door. Bianca started following as I looked at Mr. Briscoletti.

"Wait up, I'll help." Bianca said. They walked out the door and Mr. Briscoletti smiled wider.

"Ah, I've dreamed of this day for so long, it brings a tear to my eye." He said. He wiped his left eye. "We're the same, you and I. We're a couple of old fashioned romantics eh?" I smiled and nodded. "However, I have one last important task for you, and without this part, everything is on hold. You must go to the town north of here, for I have contracted a maestro of a craftsman to make a beautiful veil to complete the dress. I sent for it weeks ago, long before you arrived here." I nodded. "He runs the general store, so you must hurry there and back as fast as you can." He looked at the window. "Nera will be ready within the next three hours, so you must hurry back before sunset." He looked at me. "My ship can make the trip, but you must hurry nonetheless. Can you do it Milliardo?" I nodded with a smug smile.

"I'll be back quicker than you can say Purple Prophet Picking Perfect Pickoffs." I said. He laughed and patted my right shoulder.

"That's the way." He said. "Hurry now; this will be a day to remember." I nodded and started walking. "Oh, and I heard from your friend that you had a friend in Coburg. I received word that he would be here in a few days. That word came here two days ago." I looked at him. "Your old friend Prince Harry is coming to your wedding. Somehow he heard all about it, and now he's on his way." I smiled wide and looked at the door.

"Well then, he'll want this wedding to go off without a single mishap." I said.

"You mean without a hitch?" He asked. I looked at him and walked backwards toward the door.

"What's a wedding if the persons involved don't get hitched?" I asked. He laughed for a moment and I waved. "I should be back before lunch. I've got a little trick up my sleeve that'll make sure of that."  
…

I ran to the item shop. I had Zoomed there and it had taken only a few minutes, but I had to fight for almost an hour and a half. There were monsters at the gates of the town, dozens of them. It took me another twenty minutes to get past the villagers that were overly thankful. I would have taken the ship, but that took a lot of time, and I wanted to be back as soon as possible. All the monsters would have taken me all the way into the afternoon and way too much longer to get back. I jogged in and saw a wedding veil in a glass case and a Dwarf polishing it with a cloth. I walked up to him and he turned around.

"Hello, how can I help you sir?" He asked.

"Well, I'm actually here for the wedding veil." I said. He looked at it and then at me.

"You're here for this?" He asked. I nodded. "Well then, I take it that you're Mister Gotha." I nodded and he grabbed the case and held it out carefully to me. I took it lightly and he let go of it. "I worked a long time on that veil, and on that case that goes with it. Take good care of it." I nodded as I looked at it. It was white and lacy, and very beautiful.

"Wow, Mr. Briscoletti said you were great." I said. "But, you've really outdone yourself with this." He smiled and ran his right thumb under his nose smugly.

"Well, I learned from a few Elves." He said. "They treat silk and lace and things like that like Dwarves treat metal. Like fine art I should say. Don't think I went pounding at that thing with a hammer or that Elves do that." I laughed quietly as he smirked. "Now you should hurry up. Word is you're getting married today. You wouldn't want to keep that lovely bride of yours waiting." I blushed and nodded. I put the veil in a bag of holding carefully and nodded again.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded.

"Go." He said. "Get going, or you'll be late." I nodded and turned and jogged out. One thing I knew was likely to happen if I were to zoom in there; I'd hit the ceiling really fast and hurt my head. I ran out and focused my mind on Monstroferrato. I jumped into the air and never came down. I flew up into the sky and smiled as I turned and spun. I loved flying, and I wished the journeys through the air lasted longer. Suddenly I stopped. I looked around and saw that I had completely stopped.

"No way, I can control my direction in mid flight?" I laughed. "Well, I did say lunch, but that's about an hour or so away." I laughed again and looked over at Monstroferrato. "I guess it couldn't hurt to test this out for a little while." I leaned forward toward the volcano where I got the Circle of Fire and I took off. I felt my magical energy lowering slowly, but I had a lot to work with since I was alone. I flew around the mouth of the volcano a few times and flew toward Monstroferrato, figuring I'd do a few laps before anything else. I saw a group of monsters bothering a caravan and I drew my sword. "I wonder if I can do this." I flew low and saw that it was a single Chimera and a trio of Slimes. I smiled and flew at them. The Chimera would be the worst. I then saw that Harry was fighting them off in his princely attire. I smiled wider and figured I'd do a joke. I'd cut the Chimera in half, stop and say hello, and fly off again. I flew in low and sliced the Chimera cleanly in half and all eyes were on me. Harry, the Slimes, and even Maria watched as I hovered a few feet above the ground. "Hey Harry." I turned to Maria and bowed. "Hello Maria. You're both looking well." I stood up and the Slimes began jumping away as fast as they could. "Well, I'll see you in town. For now, I've got something I'm working on."

"Ace?" Harry asked. "Are you flying?"

"Zoom." I said. "I can fly around as long as I want, at least until I land or run out of magical energy." I put the sword back and smiled. "Well, I should be getting along. Ta." I flew straight up with a quick whoop and flew toward the ocean. I figured it would be fun to skim the waves for a few minutes.  
…

I landed a few feet outside of the gate and couldn't see the cart anywhere. I walked toward the gate and saw that there was a small amount of commotion. I walked further and saw Harry talking with Mr. Briscoletti. I saw the cart, Sir Rusty at the reins, and Nera in the back with a deep blush. Bianca, Harry, and my new family, were all at the cart talking happily. Harry turned his head and spotted me as I walked closer.

"Ace, I was hoping you'd have gotten here before us." He said. "I was just talking to your new dad." I walked up to him and he held out his right hand, which I took. He pulled me in and patted my back with his left hand, and I did the same. "It's good to see you again pal."

"It's good to see you too Harry." I said. I heard Mr. Briscoletti clear his throat and he smiled when we looked at him.

"This is great day, and we should hurry to make it fantastic." He said. "Now, I intended to ride the wagons to Lodestar Harbor so we could take a ship to get to the Blackjack on a small island. But, I hear that you have another way Milliardo. Is this true?" I looked at Harry as he laughed nervously.

"We got to talking, and I let slip that you know how to use Zoom." He said. "Sorry about that." I shrugged. There were dozens of people, more than the crew of the ship I had flown, but I didn't think it would be difficult. The ship was much bigger, so it should've been easier to transport just a group.

"What do you say Milliardo?" Mr. Briscoletti asked. "Can you take us to the Blackjack? Once we get going, I can guide you to it." I nodded and walked over to the middle of the group.

"Okay, I just need to focus on getting us up." I said. I put my staff on my back and put my hands in front of me, and then out. I let my magical energy flow out all around me, making a field of blue twinkling lights that stuck to everyone. I groaned quietly as I focused on the sky. I inhaled as everyone watched me. 'Okay, to the sky, with everyone around me, including the carts.' I exhaled and gave a short grunt and we suddenly flew straight into the sky.

"Holy Rigatoni!" Mr. Briscoletti exclaimed. "Now this is how to travel!" I nodded as we reached a high point. Everyone was either gasping or laughing or otherwise being highly excited about flying. I felt a bit weak already but it wasn't half as bad as the ship. "Okay, everyone follow me!" He leaned forward and put his fists out in front of him and I willed us wherever he wanted us to go. After a few minutes though I felt an immense strain on my body, and I knew that flying was something I could only do alone or with a small group for long distances. On a set path, it wasn't so bad, but manually directing myself was tiring, and a whole group of people, especially one so big, was taxing my concentration. When we finally set down on the deck of the ship I sighed heavily and pulled out my staff, figuring I'd walk it off for a few minutes before the wedding took place. "I think I'll take up studying that spell so I can do that whenever I want." I looked at him and felt dizzy. His voice sounded like it was coming from a great distance. He looked at me with a smile but I began staggering slightly. "Milliardo, are you okay?" I dropped the staff and fell forward as everything went black.

"Milliardo?" Nera's worried voice asked. "Oh no, somebody help!"  
…

I opened my eyes slowly and looked to my right. I immediately saw Nera smiling brightly. She looked into my eyes and I smiled as well.

"Are you okay Milliardo?" She asked. "You passed out after we landed. You've been out for two hours." I nodded and sat up slowly while she stood up. I noticed that she was wearing a beautiful white dress, and she had a small amount of makeup on that made her look a little bit cuter than usual. She turned and walked a few steps to a door as I got off of the bed. I tested my legs for a moment and stood up slowly. "Papa, Milliardo's awake, hurry." She stepped back as Mr. Briscoletti walked in with a man behind him dressed in a black and red suit.

"Oh, this is good news." He said. "I was worried that you might have hurt yourself when we landed." I shook my head.

"I'm okay." I said. "I guess I just used too much energy getting us all here. I've never Zoomed so many people before, and I guess it takes a bit more energy to manually control where we were going." He nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." He said. I snapped the fingers on my right hand and pulled out the veil. "Oh, the veil, I had forgotten all about it when you passed out." He took it carefully and handed it to the man beside him. He removed the glass and carefully picked up the veil. He turned to Nera as she blushed deeply and put it carefully on her head, moving the veil itself over her face. "There we are. You look so wonderful now Nera."

"Not that she wasn't beautiful before." I said. Nera blushed as her father laughed for a moment.

"Ah, that is true, that is true." He said. "I guess I have to watch my words a little more carefully. Now, I have to get ready to lead my bambina down the aisle." She nodded and he turned. "We'll see you in a moment." They walked over to a stairwell while the other man walked up to me.

"Hello, I am here to help make sure that you understand what you will do today." He said. I nodded. "First, you will walk with me to the priest, and you look very nice today I must add, and then I will take my seat." I nodded slowly. "Normally it would be your own father leading you, but alas, he is not here, no matter how many wish he was." I nodded again. "But, we cannot be sad on this day, as you are here to marry a beautiful blushing bride." He clapped his hands together. "Now, once you are at the front of the crowd, standing and watching to the rear of the ship, your wife and her papa will walk out, and he will walk her down the aisle to you. Then you will put the rings on each other's fingers, and you will look deeply into each other's eyes, and you will kiss your bride with the passion that no other two people could ever possess." I smiled slightly and he sighed. "Ah, I do so love weddings. They are so bright and full of love and good feelings." He smiled wider, though I wasn't sure how much wider his smile could get. "So, whenever you are ready, we will walk to the aisle to wait for your bride. Oh, and before I forget, you must have the ring to place on her finger." He pulled out a box and opened it. It was the Circle of water. I took it carefully and he made a sobbing sound. "No, I promised that I would not cry at this wedding, and I shall not." He sniffed. "Oh, who am I kidding? When you kiss her, I will be as a baby." I smiled a bit wider as he put the box away and put his hands together in front of him. "I love weddings, and when it is one of such a love of what you and Miss Nera share, oh, I just cannot help but be happy."  
…

I stood at the front of the crowd as Mr. Briscoletti walked down the aisle with Nera on his right arm. He looked proud, his chest stuck out and a bright smile on his face. Everyone stood up and watched with smiles as they walked in perfect sync. I couldn't help but wish to see Nera's face. As they got closer, I began thinking of how my father must have felt when he married my mother. I wondered if he saw my mother being walked down the aisle with her father, if he met her family, or if he felt the same nervousness that I felt when I stood in front of the crowd, ready to pledge my love to Nera for all of them to see. They walked closer when Mr. Briscoletti let go of her arm carefully and sat beside his own wife. Nera walked up beside me and I turned as she stood to my left. We looked at the priest as he smiled. He looked at us and then he smiled wider.

"Dear sons and daughters of the benevolent Goddess, we are here to bear witness." He said. "To the union of Nera Briscoletti." He gestured to her. "And Milliardo Gotha." He gestured to me. "If there are any that would oppose this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." He waited while I looked over at Nera from the corner of my left eye. I saw that she was blushing under the veil, but she was smiling as well. I saw her look over at me and I smiled as well. We looked at the priest as he looked at the people. "Then if there are no objections." He looked at me with a smile. "Milliardo, do you take Nera Briscoletti as you wife, to care for and to love, so long as you both shall be resurrected by the Goddess?"

"I do." I said calmly. He nodded and looked at Nera.

"Nera." He said. "Do you take Milliardo as your husband, to care for and to love, so long as you both shall be resurrected by the Goddess?"

"I, I do." She said quietly. He nodded.

"Then you may place the rings on each other's hands." He said. We turned to each other and she held out her right hand. I carefully placed the Circle of Water on her finger. She blushed deeper and put the Circle of Fire on mine. "By the power vested in me by the almighty Goddess, I pronounce you husband and wife. Milliardo, you may now kiss your bride." I nodded as we stepped closer. I carefully lifted the veil from her face and she stared into my eyes for a moment. We leaned our faces together and our lips met. She half closed her eyes before we pulled our faces back. The organist began playing a march as I took her left hand in my right as we turned to walk back down the aisle.  
…

I opened my eyes for what must have been the third time that day. I sat up slowly and heard movement. I recognized that I was in the house that Bianca had stayed in the night before.

"Are you okay Milliardo?" Nera asked. I turned my head to my right and saw her watching me with a worried look. I smiled and chuckled.

"I'm okay." I said. "But I'll have to wait until I have enough energy to spare before I open 'Milliardo Gotha's Zooming Travel Agency'." She smiled but I saw tears threatening to form in her eyes. "I'm fine Nera, I promise." She was sitting on the bed beside me and she looked very worried. I had to bring the whole wedding party back to Monstroferrato, and I had passed out again, though someone had caught me in mid fall. I put my right hand on her left and she looked into my eyes as she turned her hand over. "I just get tired when I Zoom that many people at once, even though it wasn't a manual flight this time." She smiled a bit more as I gently closed my hand around hers. She looked into my eyes and then she looked down slightly. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"I, I'm just, so happy right now." She said. "I kept thinking about you, after you left for the volcano. I kept worrying that you would come back, hurt or, or worse." She looked into my eyes again. "And, when you left for the cave, I worried just as much, even though you told me you'd be okay. And, when you came back with Bianca, I was, I was worried that you were going to marry her." She looked at our hands and smiled wider. "When you, said that you loved me, I felt like my heart was going to break through my chest." She looked into my eyes again. "I love you Milliardo, and I promise I'll do whatever it takes to be worthy of your love." I smiled and she blushed. "So, I, I want to go with you, to help you find your mother." I stared as my smile left my face for a moment.

"Are you, are you sure about this?" I asked. She nodded. "It's not a safe place out there, and I, I go to some dangerous places almost every day." She whimpered. "I don't want you getting hurt because of what I'm trying to do." She shook her head.

"I've made up my mind about this." She said. "I want to go with you, because I, I want to be with you. I want to help you find your mother." She gripped my hand slightly tighter. "And, I don't want you to worry about my safety. I know how to use some small weapons, and I, I can protect myself when I have to, so you won't need to worry about me getting hurt." She lowered her gaze to our hands. "I just, I'll do whatever I have to do, to stay at your side. I'll stay away from any monsters or dangers, and I'll do whatever you tell me to do, I promise."

"Nera, I, I don't want you getting hurt." I said. She whimpered again. "But, if the choice is between breaking your heart and healing your wounds after a fight, I'd rather make the choice that makes you smile." She looked into my eyes again. "I promised that I'd never break your heart, and I am a man of my word." She smiled. "So, I guess we're going to be travelling together from now on." She smiled wider and suddenly hugged me. It took me a second to recover, but I put my arms around her and smiled. She was crying quietly and I rubbed her back gently. "I love you Nera."

"I love you too Milliardo." She said quietly. "I promise, I won't slow you down. I'll do whatever it takes to keep up with your quest." I gently stroked her hair and felt her tears on my shoulder.

"It's okay to start slow Nera." I said. "It takes time to get used to travelling. And besides that, we have a long way to travel, and I don't know where to go from here." She leaned back and looked at me and I smiled. "Well, I was busy trying to marry you for the past week." She blushed. "I was more concerned with you at the time." She smiled for a moment before looking at our hands again.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Well, I need to gather some information." I said. "But, I think I have a way to do that." She nodded. "So, maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after, but we'll leave only when you're ready." She nodded again and looked at me.

"We'll have to tell my father about this." She said. "He'll want to know that I'm going with you." I nodded. "Thank you."


	2. Honeymoon magic

**Back from vacation and ready to post again, here you are for the next chapter of Ace's Journey. Now, I bet some people are wondering how Ace can fly by using Zoom. Well, it makes him fly through the air, so I figured I'd give him manual control. The Dragon Quest series has the same artist as DBZ had. Just look at Dragon Quest 8 for proof. Magical energy is much the same as Ki, so I figured I'd let Ace fly.**

**Now, this chapter is very lovey-dovey, but it's pretty much as close to a honeymoon as you'd get in the game. The action will remain, but Ace and Nera are in love, they're married, and, well, if you don't see where this is going, you should talk to mommy and daddy about where babies come from. I can't explain everything to you.**

**Disclaimer: I, Lord Genesis Shadow, do not work for, nor do I have controlling stock in, Square Enix. So, that means I do not own the rights to Dragon Quest. If I did, well, I wouldn't change a thing and I'd leave that up to the people working on it already. The only difference would be I'd have a few weapons from other Square Enix games suddenly show up, as well as a few characters and monsters.  
…**

Nera and I walked into the mansion, hand in hand, and saw Mr. Briscoletti sitting at the table he had sat at when I first entered the mansion. He smiled and stood up.

"Ah, Milliardo, you've finally decided to join us again." He said. I laughed quietly while Nera blushed again. "I'm glad that you aren't hurt. It wouldn't do to have my new son getting hurt on the day of his wedding." He smiled as Nera and I walked over. "So, I take it that you'll be leaving soon." We nodded. "Well then, I'll make sure that we keep a place for you here whenever you come back."

"Um, papa, I, I have something I need to tell you." Nera said quietly. He looked at her as she gripped my hand tighter. "I, I want to go with Milliardo on his quest." He stared. "I've made up my mind, and I will be going with him." He put his hands behind his back.

"Nera, I'm sorry but that is out of the question." He said. "I can't allow you to put yourself at risk." She shook her head and gripped my hand tighter.

"Papa, I'm not a child." She said. "I know that I have to do this. I want, no, I need to do this. I need to help Milliardo, and I'm going to." He stared as I gently gripped her hand. "He went through so much alone; the least I can do is help him and stand by him when he needs some help. I don't want to just stay home while he's out looking for the Zenithian Equipment. I don't want to be so useless while he's trying to collect it to save his mother." I looked at her as she blushed deeper. "I, I would feel terrible if I didn't do whatever I could to help my husband." I looked to see Mr. Briscoletti, my father in law, watching with a proud look, but it was only just noticeable. A small smile was forming at the corners of his lips.

"Well, if you've made up your mind, it wouldn't be right to stop you." He said. "But, what if by following him you only slowed him down or made his task more difficult?" She gripped my hand tighter, and I could tell she was more nervous than before. "Surely you wouldn't feel much better by doing that."

"But, I, I won't slow him down." She said. "I promised that I wouldn't slow him down, and I won't. I'll do whatever it takes to keep from causing problems."

"Milliardo, are you okay with her wishes?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am." I said. "If I left and came back every few days, I still wouldn't be giving Nera the attention I know she deserves. And if I'm constantly coming and going, I know that it would break her heart, and I promised that I wouldn't do that." He nodded slowly.

"Then I propose a test." He said. "To the northwest of here is a shrine. I have been meaning to check on it. Inside this shrine is a jar that I need looked in on from time to time." He pulled a key out of his shirt pocket and held it out. "Nera, if you can help Milliardo check on this jar, and if you don't slow him down, you may go with him and help on his quest if you still wish to." She nodded as he walked closer. He handed her the key and she looked at it. "Be careful, both of you. I want to see you both as soon as possible." We nodded as she looked at the key.  
…

I stretched as I walked to the front of the ship. I leaned onto the railing while Nera talked to Sir Rusty and Goolia at the wagon. The captain knew where to go, so we just had to wait. He said that it would take two or three hours at the most, meaning we'd be there just before nightfall, but he wouldn't travel at night so we'd spend the night on the ship. I was still somewhat tired from moving the entire wedding party to the Blackjack and back to Monstroferrato, and I didn't think taking the ship back would be a good idea. I pulled out a bottle of water from my bag of holding and set it on the rail next to me.

"Milliardo, are you drinking?" Nera asked. I looked over my right shoulder as she walked next to me and put her arms on the rail. I shook my head and turned the bottle around twice before looking at her.

"It's water that's been infused with magical energy." I said. "I hardly have any left right now, and sometimes I need a spell or two to stop a group of monsters. I like being ready, so I just need a little pick me up." She nodded and looked at the bottle for a moment. "Can you use any magic?" She shook her head and I held my right hand out, palm up. I focused my mind for a moment and a small whirlwind appeared in my palm. She stared and I smiled. "This is Whoosh, a spell that creates a localized hurricane or twister on a small area. It was a spell I learned on my own when I was six. It helped me take on monsters of all kinds, and it saved Bianca from a few monsters in Uptaten tower." She nodded as I tossed it into the water, creating a small spinning water spout for a few seconds. She gasped as it collapsed. "It took me two days to fully master it, and I did that in a cave in Whealbrook using Slimes as practice targets. It's easy to use, and it hardly uses any magical energy at all." She nodded again. "Five years later, when I had a few moments to myself as a slave, I managed to improve it to a stronger form, which I call Swoosh. It's much stronger and can rip apart groups of monsters if there happens to be enough debris." I laughed quietly. "The slave drivers there learned that the hard way. I happened to accidentally throw it one time when there were five of them near a lot of shovels and picks and knives." She gasped. "Yeah, they got messed up pretty bad. Three of them died right there, and the other two died when they tried to remove the things that stuck in them."

"Well, they got what was coming to them I guess." She said. I nodded and grabbed the bottle carefully. I held it in my hand as I moved it over the edge. "Do you think you could teach me how to use Swoosh?" I looked at her for a moment and tried to sense her magical energy. I noticed that it was much stronger than anyone else's that I had ever sensed in all my life. I stared and she blushed.

"Well, no." I said. She whimpered. "But, not everyone can learn just any spell. Sometimes people can learn one type of magic, but they can't learn another. I learned Whoosh accidentally, and that was just luck that I did it right when I needed it the most." She nodded slowly. "But it's a strange twist, I can't use fire spells. Each person has a particular elemental magical energy to them. Mine is wind." She nodded again. I focused on her and nodded as well. "You are a fire element, but, I can feel a bit of healing and defensive magic in you."

"What do those feel like?" She asked. I thought about it.

"It's, a mental thing." I said. "When I focus my mind on you and look at you, I can feel this, warmth in my mind, and I feel safe." She nodded and blushed. "The warmth is symbolic of fire magic, and the feeling of safety is from the defensive magic. The healing, it kind of adds to it in a sense of inner peace." She smiled.

"How do you, um, feel the magical energy?" She asked. I smiled and looked at the bottle.

"It's easy." I said. "In fact, I know a spell I can teach you right now if you want." She nodded and I pulled out the stopper on the bottle and put it away. I drank the water quickly as she watched. It was incredibly sweet, too sweet in fact. It was so sweet I wasn't sure I would be able to sleep later. I set the bottle in the bag after finishing and I shook my head rapidly. I blinked a few times and shook my head again. "Geeze, I've drank a few of those in my life, and they all taste the same."

"What do they taste like?" She asked. I shook my head rapidly again.

"Like somebody filled a bottle full of as much sugar as possible and slowly filled it with water." I said. "And after the sugar dissolved that same person poured more sugar in it and corked it and let it ferment for a long time, putting in more sugar each day." She giggled. "If that water was any sweeter, I'd have to call it 'Nera Kisses'." She blushed.

"Th, thank you." She said quietly. I smiled as she looked at the water around the boat.

"Well, you are sweet." I said. I kissed her cheek and she blushed deeper. She looked at me as I licked my lips. "Yup, you're sweeter than the Magic Water." She giggled and kissed my lips quickly. I smiled wider as she licked her lips.

"You're kind of sweet yourself." She said. I laughed quietly as she stepped back. "So, what spell are you going to teach me?" I stepped back as well and stretched my arms for a moment.

"I think your magical energy is enough that we can skip the basic level." I said. "The first form of it is simple, known to many as Heal. The second is Midheal, which is the one I will teach you." She nodded as I produced a small knife. "Now, to show you exactly how it works, I'll need to hurt myself." She gulped and nodded. "So." I turned the knife and dragged it across my left palm slowly and she winced. I however didn't really notice it so much. It was a light wound and years of being whipped had taught me how to ignore such pain. I put the knife away and she stared at the cut. "Now, to sense magical energy, focus your mind on my hand." She nodded and stared intently at my hand. "Now, do you remember that little tingle that you probably feel when you wake up in the morning? It kind of feels like your hand or foot is partly asleep, but you can feel it completely." She nodded. "Can you remember feeling like, more than just a tingle in your skin? Kind of like it's in your head and your hand at the same time." She nodded slowly. "Can you feel that tingle coming from my hand?" She stared for a few moments and nodded. "Now." I focused the healing magic to my palm and her eyes went a bit wider. "Focus on that energy. That is healing magical energy." She nodded again as the cut completely healed over almost instantly.

"That, was amazing." She said. I smiled and pulled out the knife again.

"Now try to repeat what I did." I said. She stared at me. "To use it, feel out that energy in your own body, and let it flow to the surface. Don't force it, but will it, like you're asking it to come to your hand. Then let it flow out to me, and it will heal the wound." She nodded as I watched her. "We can try this later if you want. It's okay if you're not comfortable with this." She blushed.

"I, I can do it." She said. I nodded.

"Okay then." I said softly. "Just get the spell ready, and I'll let you know how you're doing." She nodded and held her hands out in front of her, like she was praying. I felt the energy focusing in her arms and then at her hands. It was a Midheal spell, and I smiled at how fast she got the hang of it. "Very good." I laughed quietly. "It took me three tries just to get that far." She smiled and looked at me, never letting her focus drop. "Are you ready?" She nodded and I put the blade to my hand again, making a slightly deeper cut. She winced again and I felt the blood flowing slowly out of my body. I put the knife away and she stared.

"That, that's deeper, than before." She said worriedly. I nodded.

"I trust you." I said. She blushed deeply and looked at my hand. She held hers out and the energy flowed out slowly and onto the wound, closing it slowly, but it wasn't leaving a scar like my healing spells often did. She blushed as the wound sealed shut, and the blood had even moved back into my body. I smiled and flexed my fingers and made a few fists. I looked at her and she stared into my eyes. I smiled wider and held my hand out to her. "That was perfect." She smiled and took my hand in both of hers. "I still can't do that spell as perfectly as you did just now." She blushed as I put my right hand over her hands. "You are just amazing Nera." She smiled wider as I patted her hands. "If you get too much better, I'm going to have to start training harder just to keep up." She giggled as she let go of my hand. "I love you." She blushed again and I chuckled quietly.

"I, I love you too." She said quietly. I smiled as she looked ahead of the ship. "We're almost there." I looked to where she looked and nodded. "We should get ready." I nodded again.  
…

We walked up to the gate and Nera pulled the key out of a bag on her waist. She walked up to the lock as I looked around for monsters, though we hadn't run into any. She turned the key as I walked up to her. She pushed the gate open and walked through.

"This is a lot easier than I thought it would be." She said. I nodded but continued looking around.

"That's when you have to be the most careful." I said. "It's when you feel the safest that the ground falls from under your feet." She nodded and looked around with me. I walked with the staff since I was still weak, but I was recovering my strength slowly. It would take a good night's rest to fully recover, but I was well on my way. We walked up to a platform and looked around. The others had stayed on the ship to repel any monsters that could attack from the water. "So, now what do we do?" She stepped onto a small indent and the entire platform suddenly disappeared except for where she stood.

"There are stairs here." She said. I walked up to her and saw that there was a long pit and there were a lot of stairs in a spiral. I whistled quietly. "That's a long way down." I nodded and looked down the pit.

"You know, I think I have enough strength to fly for a few minutes." I said. She looked at me. "It's just the two of us, so I wouldn't be using that much energy. And, if I carry you." She blushed and looked down.

"Are you sure you won't pass out?" She asked. I nodded.

"I've got enough energy." I said. She nodded and I stepped closer. I put the staff on my back and she blushed deeper. She had a light leather dress on, but I was going to buy her a suit of armor she could wear comfortably. I picked her up in a bridal carry and she blushed. "You know, I didn't get to do this when we got back." She blushed and I focused my mind on the ground ten feet ahead of us and I levitated, but I let my focus move to 'manual' and moved forward. I felt my energy lowering slowly, and I figured I'd have plenty of time. "Here we go." I lowered us into the pit and looked around. She looked around as well and I looked down. "It's a bit deeper than I initially thought it would be." She nodded as we descended. "If we start seeing magma, we'll have gone too far I think." She looked at me and I smiled. "Just a little humor." She smiled and put her arms around my neck.

"Thanks." She said. "I, I'm a little, nervous." I looked down and saw a glowing blue jar beneath us. "I'm so glad I'm with you, but, I guess I'm getting in the way." I looked at her as we slowly neared the ground.

"You're doing no such thing." I said. She blushed. "Just being near you makes me happy and confident. If I fight harder to protect you, then that means I'm getting stronger." She smiled slightly as I looked into her eyes. "Nera, as long as I fight harder and get stronger, you don't get in the way, you help me by making me stronger." She smiled wider and I looked at the jar. "And this is our floor." She looked at the jar as well and nodded. "So, it's blue. We've officially completed our task." She nodded and looked to me as I focused on the ship. "Shall we go?" She nodded as I looked up and began flying fast upward. She clung tighter to me and I heard her laugh.

"I'll never get tired of this part." She said. I looked at her as we stopped in the air. She was blushing deeply. "Especially if, if you let me stay like this every time." I smiled.

"Your wish is my command." I said. She giggled as we began moving toward the ship. I kissed her and she stared into my eyes before hers half closed. We landed on the deck of the ship but we simply stayed as we were for a few minutes. I released her lips and she stayed motionless for a moment. She opened her eyes slightly wider and blushed. "I could never tire of kissing you."

"Anytime." She said quietly. I looked around as she squirmed slightly. I started walking toward our cabin when she squirmed again. "I, I don't mind walking." I looked at her.

"But then I wouldn't get to keep you so close." I said in a mock sad voice. She looked at me and blushed as I made a sad face. "Please?" She giggled and moved her head to my left shoulder.

"Well, okay." She said quietly. "But, don't get used to this. It's kind of embarrassing." I smiled as I walked up to our door. She moved her left hand to the knob and turned it. I walked in and pushed the door shut with my right foot. "Well, maybe you can do this, every now and again." I looked at her as I walked over to the stairs that led to our bed. It was night, and the crew was sleeping in their hammocks below deck. Sir Rusty, Goolia, and Saber slept in the wagon, also below deck. Well, Sir Rusty was probably doing rounds on the deck while everyone else slept. "So, when can I walk again?" I walked up the stairs and she blushed deeper.

"In the morning." I said simply.

"You're, going to hold me, in bed?" She asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I was actually going to set you on the bed." I said. "But, I think I like your idea better." She giggled and playfully swatted my chest. I walked up to the bed and gently set her on the floor. She blushed and looked at the bed.

"Um, so, what should we do, now?" She asked. I blushed as well.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." I said. I sat on the bed and she sat beside me.

"Do you, know what, couples do, when they're married?" She asked. I nodded. I'd heard a lot from some of the male slaves about marriage, and one day that happened to lead to learning about the birds and the bees from someone I didn't know. "So, so should we?" She blushed deeper.

"If you want to." I said. She looked at me. "I'd rather wait until we're both ready." She smiled.

"Well, if I said, that, I was." She said quietly. She put her left hand on my right leg and I looked into her eyes. "Would you, make love to me?" I blushed deeper. "I'm ready Milliardo. I want to, make love with you."


	3. An intimate night

**And here we have chapter three. If you know me as well as I believe you should, you know where this is going. This is what bumps up the rating, and I must admit that I do enjoy writing. It's been a while, but now I'm posting again for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride. That honor belongs to Square Enix. If you are under the age of eighteen, you should not be reading this.  
…**

I stared into her eyes as she smiled. She looked so beautiful, but I wasn't totally sure if I was as ready as she was.

"Are you completely sure?" I asked. She nodded and blushed deeper.

"I am." She said. "I, I know that I love you, and this, this is part of love. I want to, to do this, with you, and only you." She smiled slightly wider and looked into my eyes. The love I saw in her eyes told me just how ready she was, and I was sure that I was as well. I smiled and put my right hand on her left leg, making her blush deeper.

"If it's what you want." I said. "Then, your wish is my command." She giggled for a second before looking at my hand. I gently rubbed her leg and she looked into my eyes. "I'm ready." She nodded and stood up. She took a step and I stood up and stepped up behind her. She gasped as I put my arms around her waist.

"Wh, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought I'd lend a hand." I said quietly. "Or two." She looked back at me as I moved my hands up to the buttons on the front of her dress. She stared into my eyes as I carefully undid the buttons one by one. I had learned that she was eighteen, just like Bianca and Debora. I was younger than she was, but neither of us cared. I saw in her eyes that she wanted this, to be with me. I undid the top button and moved my arms to her shoulders. "I really do love you Nera." She smiled and blushed.

"I, I'm not, wearing anything under this." She said. "At all." I blushed as she moved her hands to the shoulders of the leather dress and moved it so that it fell down slightly, allowing me a lovely view of both of her shoulders. "I, I was, hoping to get you alone tonight at the mansion, but I'm okay with this. Making love, for the first time, on a ship." I smiled wider. "It's really romantic." I kissed her right shoulder and she laughed quietly. She lowered her arms and her dress fell to my arms. I moved them out of the way and it fell to the floor. She shivered and I moved my arms around her midsection. I pulled her closer to me and she stepped out of the dress. "So, are you going to join me or am I going to be naked all alone tonight?" I smiled and kissed her shoulder again. She moved her hands behind her body and grabbed the belt around my waist and slowly undid it as I gently rubbed my hands over her soft stomach. She undid the belt and it, along with my pants, fell to the floor. I stepped on the back of my left boot and stepped out of it, and did the same with my right boot. I stepped out of the pants as she looked at me. She reached to my hands and slowly made me let go of her. I made a sad face and she giggled. "Don't worry; you'll be able to touch more than just that." I smiled and she blushed deeper. She stepped forward and stared over her shoulder. I smiled at her nude body. She reached her legs up one at a time and removed her shoes. She stared at me the whole time as I smiled wider. "Come on, take off that shirt, your cloak, and that cute turban, and then I'll turn around." I blushed and she giggled. "Come on." I removed my turban and she looked at the door of the cabin and walked over to it. She shut it, locked it, and backed up. "I hope nothing interrupts us. I, I really want this right now." I snuck up to her and put my turban on her head. She giggled and turned to look at me. "Hey, what's the big idea?" I looked down at her body and she blushed crimson. She was incredibly beautiful, and she was mine to love. Her breasts weren't as big as her sisters, but they were perfect in my eyes, because they were hers. "H, hey, you sneak." I laughed quietly and undid my cape as she covered herself. I looked to her face and she stuck her tongue out at me. "That wasn't fair at all." I laughed slightly louder and she groaned. "Leave it to me to accept the marriage proposal of a pervert." She looked away as I let my cape fell. I removed my shirt and saw her staring at me. I had a fit body from my years as a slave, and I did regular workouts to keep in better shape. There were more than a few visible scars covering nearly every inch of my body. "Wow."

"Ten years of hard labor and personal workouts." I said. "At least you married a fit pervert." She looked at my face and blushed as she moved her arms so I could see her body. She began to move her hands to my turban but I stepped up to her and took her hands carefully before they made it halfway up her body. "I'll take that for you." She blushed deeper as I moved my right hand to the turban and tossed it onto a dresser across the room. She gulped and stared into my eyes as I moved my left hand up her arm slowly. She whimpered as my erection made itself known by touching her just above her entrance.

"I, I love you." She said. I kissed her lightly and she wrapped her arms around my neck again. I broke the kiss and she looked down at my hard shaft.

"I love you too." I said. I leaned down and picked her up again. She gasped as I held her naked body against mine.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I kissed her again and turned to the bed. I gently set her down on it and she blushed as I ended the kiss. She set her arms against the bed and I looked her body over. "Why are you staring at my body? Are, are you disappointed?" I shook my head and slowly moved over her, making her whimper again.

"You are absolutely perfect Nera." I said quietly. She smiled slightly. "I could never be disappointed with you in any way. You are my beautiful, gorgeous, angelic, and otherwise perfect wife." She giggled. "One thing I know, you are the very definition of beauty, and you always will be."

"You, you really think so?" She asked. I nodded. "Thank you." I smiled and kissed her again, moving my right hand to her stomach. I felt her abdominal muscles and gently moved my hand over them. She moved her hands to my back and slowly felt along it, gently tracing my spine with her fingers. I moved my hand up and she opened her eyes as I reached the space between her breasts. She broke the kiss and whimpered again. "I." I shook my head.

"You are beautiful Nera." I said. "Never tell yourself anything otherwise." She smiled slightly. "If you think your sister is more beautiful than you, then I guess I have to keep saying that you're more beautiful than she'll ever be until you agree with me." I smiled. "And I would never, ever, lie to you." She nodded as I moved my hand to cup her left breast. She blushed as I gently rubbed her soft skin. She began moving her hands down until they were at the back of my waist. I wanted so badly to take her right there, but I knew that it was too soon for that. One of the slaves was a girl that wanted to explain how sensitive the female body was during sex, and I had listened mostly to let her know that I cared for her thoughts. I knew places to touch Nera that would make her feel good long before I started, and the way she looked as I touched her made me know that the wait I'd endure would be well worth it. "There isn't a single inch of you that I don't love." She blushed deeper as I moved my left hand to her waist. I continued rubbing her breast, taking her nipple between the index and middle fingers. She moaned quietly as I moved my left hand just above her most intimate and private place.

"Milliardo, what, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Something I heard about from a slave." I said quietly. "I want you to feel good before we really start." She gulped again and I smiled. "I promise, I'm going to make sure you know just how much I love you." She nodded as I touched her soft body. I moved my left hands fingers to her outer lips and she gasped quietly as I rubbed her with my index and middle fingers. She moaned again and I felt almost drunk from the sound. I kissed her neck and she moaned again, moving her hands up to my shoulders. "I love your voice, and those sounds are so, intoxicating." I looked into her eyes as she blushed deeper.

"I, I feel, so, so good." She whispered. "But, you, you're touching my." I nodded and continued moving my hands. "I never, never thought that, I could feel, so good from touching, that part of my body." I smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if I touch you there often." I said quietly. She nodded slowly and I smiled wider. "Well then, I think you'll like this part." I touched a small bud above her lips and she gasped. It was her clitoris, her absolute most sensitive spot to touch. "Oh, I was right. You do like when I touch you, here." I rubbed the spot and she squirmed slowly. I looked at her breasts and moved down slightly and licked her right nipple, making her moan.

"Oh, no, don't, don't do that." She whimpered. "Th, that's, I, I'm dirty. I, I haven't bathed." I looked up at her and licked her nipple again.

"Neither have I." I said. "Travelling like we're going to, we won't get a lot of chances to take baths. Sometimes we'll be dirty when we make love." She whimpered again. "And I happen to love how you taste." I licked her nipple again and she squirmed more from my constant assault on her body. Rubbing her left breast and nipple, licking the right nipple, and playing with her delicate flower, she was moaning, whimpering, and squirming. I loved the power I had over her, but I knew that she was getting close to her very first orgasm. "It's okay to be a little dirty when I do this." I licked around the nipple and she moaned and whimpered at the same time. I took her nipple in my mouth and I saw her open her mouth. She turned her head to look away, but she kept her eyes trained on me. She moved her right arm to the side of her head and she put her knuckles to her mouth. I licked around the nipple while I kept playing with her sensitive flower. I let go of the nipple and she whimpered. I moved my face back to hers and she turned her head. "How do you feel now dear?" She blushed deeper than ever and whimpered again.

"I, I feel, so, so good." She whispered. "But, I, I'm scared. I've never, felt this good, in my, my whole life." I smiled.

"Don't be scared." I said. "It's supposed to feel good. It will hurt when I start, but it will stop after a few moments. I promise that I'd never do anything that would put you in danger." She nodded and smiled. I took her clitoris in my index and thumb and she moaned louder than before. I silenced her with a kiss and she began pushing her hips against my hand. After a moment she broke the kiss and leaned her head against the bed, raised her hips, and moaned quietly. I felt a warm wetness from her and I looked at her crotch to see her juices flowing onto my palm. I smiled wider when she put her body against the bed, panting hard. "So, I take it you like my touch." She nodded weakly and I moved my body over hers again. She looked into my eyes and I smiled.

"I, I love you." She whispered. "That, that felt, so, perfect." She smiled. "Please, I, I want you to, to…" I nodded and took my shaft in my left hand and moved my hand about slowly to coat it in her juices. I guided the tip to her entrance and she moved her arms around my back again. She was finally breathing steadily as I pushed in slightly. She was warm, wet, and very tight. After a half second, she whimpered and I stopped. "Thank you Milliardo, for, marrying me." She had tears in her eyes. "I never thought I'd be loved like this. I just want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what happens." I smiled and moved my arms around her back.

"I'll always love you Nera." I said quietly. "If I stop loving you for even one second, I'll never stop feeling bad about it." She nodded and hugged me tighter to her. I felt her breasts against my chest and she moaned again. I kissed her and broke her virgin barrier, and she whimpered into my mouth. We stayed together like that for a few minutes and I fought the urge to keep going. She felt incredible around me. The words so many slaves used to describe it were nothing compared to what I felt from her warmth. She broke the kiss and panted. "Are you okay?" She nodded slowly.

"I, I'm fine." She said. "You can, start now." I nodded and pushed in further. She moaned quietly as I hilted. "Oh, oh Milliardo, this feels so good." I nodded and kissed her neck lightly.

"Yes you do." I said quietly. She smiled as I continued moving into and out of her warmth. "You feel, heavenly." She moaned again as I increased the pace. I kissed her and we moved our hips in a rhythm that built more and more as we continued. I moved my hands to her breasts again and began rubbing them as she moved her hands all over my back. She felt so good around me, her skin was so soft, and her moans were addictive. Making her moan had some kind of effect on me that I loved. The more she moaned, the more I wanted to hear. She ended the kiss and arched her back and pressed her body to mine. I moved my arms around her back and she cried out quietly. "I love you Nera."

"I, I, I love you, Milliardo!" She cried. I kissed her as her warmth clamped me tightly. I pushed in as far as I could and I climaxed in her and kissed her. After staying like that for a few moments she ended the kiss and struggled to catch her breath. "Oh, oh I, that was, completely, amazing." I kissed her left cheek.

"You really were." I whispered. She blushed deeply as I kissed her cheek.

"N, no, it was, you." She said quietly. "You, you were amazing." She blushed deeper as I nuzzled her neck.

"No, it was you Nera." I said. "You felt amazing, you sounded amazing, and you made me feel amazing." She whimpered. "It was because of you we were able to do this. If you hadn't asked, we would have been sleeping right now." She nodded slowly as I kissed her soft cheek. "What we just did happened because of your desire to do this." I looked into her eyes and she smiled. I chuckled. "And I have to say, you are incredibly beautiful, and you're even more beautiful when you smile." She smiled wider and I sighed. "If you smile much more, I'm going to kiss you." She smiled wider and I chuckled. "Okay, you asked for this." She giggled and I kissed her.  
…

I woke slowly and opened my left eye to see Nera sleeping quietly in front of me. I was on my left side and my right arm was over her body. She was so beautiful no matter how I looked at her, and I knew I'd made the right choice marrying her. I felt like my burden was a lot lighter just having her around. I felt the ship rocking slightly and I knew that we were on our way back. I smiled as I looked at my beautiful wife.

'Goddess, if she is my reward for losing my father and becoming a slave, thank you.' I thought. 'She is one in a million, and I would never do anything to make her sad.' She made a quiet sound and I watched her. 'You are just too beautiful Nera. I'm a lucky man to have you as my wife.' She moved closer and I smiled wider. I moved my arm around her a bit more and I realized that I was hugging her again. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before they opened. She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Good morning beautiful." She giggled softly.

"Good morning, honey." She said quietly. I kissed her softly and she licked her lips. "Yes, just as sweet as before." I smiled and she sighed happily. "I'm so happy. I never thought I'd be so lucky, but I've got a wonderful husband, and, I finally feel good about myself." She moved closer and I put my head on hers. "I feel like, I'm not being judged. I feel like I can finally be myself, and not be expected to be so, prim and proper." She looked up at me and blushed. "Um." I kissed her forehead.

"You can be whatever you want to be." I said. "Be prim and proper if you want, or just do whatever you want, whenever you want." She smiled again and I sighed. "You're just so beautiful. I could never get tired of waking up to you every morning." She nestled her head into my neck and I held her close to me. "I love you Nera."

"I love you Milliardo." She said quietly. "And, thank you, for not judging me, or expecting me to be something I'm not."

"As long as I can call you my wife, you can be whatever else you want to be." I said. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy. And that's the honest truth." She sighed again and I just held her. There was a knock at the door and we looked over.

"Sir Milliardo, we are *clank* approaching Monstroferrato." Sir Rusty called. "We should prepare to go ashore *clank* within the hour." I looked at Nera and she looked at me. I looked to the door for a moment.

"Thank you Sir Rusty." Nera called. "We'll be ready."

"You are most welcome milady." He called. "I shall *clank* take my leave." He clanked away and I smiled.

"I think he needs some oil." I said. She giggled and I looked at her again. "So, we have about an hour." She blushed.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Well, I'm okay with what we're doing now." I said. "Just having you in my arms is enough for me." She giggled and moved me onto my back. She moved her left arm over me, smiling wide. I moved my left arm under her and hugged her close to my body.

"Yes, this is very nice." She said. "I feel safe in your arms, like nothing bad could ever happen when I'm this close to you." I smiled to match her and she set her head on my chest. "Can we do this every morning from now on?" I nodded.

"Yes." I said. "Having you so close to me makes me forget all the trouble I ever went through." She sighed. "The closer I am to you, the happier I feel."

"Well, I may be close to you now, but we were much closer last night." She said quietly. I looked at her with a mischievous grin and she blushed. Her smile never left her face though. "Well, we were." I nodded and kissed her lightly.

"I don't know how much closer we could have gotten." I said. She blushed deeper. "But anytime you want to be that close, just let me know." She giggled and I kissed her again. "Anything you want to have, just say the word and I'll get it for you, be it a house or a priceless treasure." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I just know we're going to find the hero." She said. "And when we do, we'll find your, our, mother." I smiled and moved my right hand to her left. "I know that your father would be so proud of you, for everything you've done." She looked up at me. "And I mean _everything_." I chuckled and kissed her again.

"As impossible as it seems, I think I'm falling even deeper in love with you." I said. "Every word you say, everything you do, and every second you live, I just love you more and more."


End file.
